


December 4th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, i imagine them in their princess prom outfits haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora meet on a first date.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 23





	December 4th

Catra sat at the table, nervously fiddling with the fancy napkin in her lap as she resisted the urge to look at her phone again. She wanted to reassure herself that her date would actually show up, but she knew things often fell apart.

She was just about to check her phone when someone sat across from her and she looked up to see possibly the most beautiful person she had ever seen, with a dazzling smile and bouncy ponytail and stunning red dress.

“You must be Catra, I’m Adora,” she said. 

Catra smiled, glad they had agreed to meet. 


End file.
